


Prudence

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [9]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The city offers some things the clan could not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prudence

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Prudence](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/eight-of-disks-prudence.html), the Eight of Disks. Inspired by the image, rather than the card's name or qualities :D

Maybe she's made no headway on the mirror – it _hurts_ that Hawke has no faith in her, in her ability or ambition – but there are still benefits to living in the city. The sheer variety of goings-on never fails to delight Merrill. The overheard arguments, the pickpockets, the pet names piled upon her with so much affection.

Everything is a distraction and a joy, even if some are unable to see it. That is something else worth fighting for, something that earns her laughter, not fear.

Her first clan would not take what she offered. Here, she is given unto.


End file.
